Porkchop's are a blessing
by rizzles123
Summary: What happens when a woodbury survivor used to be a daughter of one of Merle's serious girlfriend's and was close to Daryl before she moves away and see's how much Daryl and Carol need each other, will she be the thing that finally pushes them together?
1. Chapter 1

"It's too hot in here" was her first thought when Tyreese and Sasha shuffled all 20 of the "un-fit" people into the stuffy woodbury kitchen if you could call it that, this whole "war" was a joke this Governor guy didn't have a clue what he was thinking and frankly Riley thought he was a bit full off shit. She arrived at woodbury a few day's ago her group was attacked and she was the only one to make it out alive from the moment she stepped foot into this place it felt wrong all the people were idiots, thinking they can just go and take whatever they wanted and trusted this creep! She flat out refused to join in the invading of the prison after the Governor gave her this story about terrorist which sounded like total bull shit, she may be only 15 (16 in a few weeks finally) but one thing she wasn't was an idiot and she could see right through this Governor guy.

"I hope my little jeff's okay" the old lady i think it was sighed, she should be worried she let her 17 year old son go to war with in her opinion was a highly unstable man.

"She'll be fine you just gotta trust the Governor ma'm" the big guy Tyreese reassured and Riley couldn't hold back the snort.

* * *

Seven hours, they have been held up in this stuffy, smelly, ugly kitchen for seven hours! God she was bored out of her mind and getting really annoyed with these old people and baby's if ones not crying there saying "i'm hungry", "when are they gonna be back!" I think it was pretty obvious by now none of them were coming back, Sasha looked really tense and Riley couldn't help but find this the perfect opportunity to poke some fun.

"Do you even know how to shoot that thing?" the young teenager called from across the room gesturing to the Shot gun in Sasha's hands.

"Better then you can" she replied the young girl was already getting a rise out of her and that made her smile.

"Please, you look like you have no idea what you're doing!"

"And you do! You're what a 15 year old girl from Houston, Texas a CITY! I doubt you've ever been hunting in you're life!" Sasha snapped aw the poor women so tense.

"Yes ma'm but i was born and raised till the age of 9 in this beautiful state of Georgia!"

"Sure don't sound like it"

"Just wait till I get angry that's when it comes out, anyway's i learned how to shoot a gun when i was 8 and was just thinking i could teach you" she started but Sasha cut her off saying she was good and went back to staring at nothing.

As Riley leaned back against the wall she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the two crazy rednecks teaching her how to shoot and hunt.

_*june 10th 2005 her 8th birthday*_

_"Uncle D! How much longer!" the little girl whined they had been out for hours and every deer they saw she always managed to make noise and scare them away. Merle had eventually given up and went home to help his women set up for a little birthday dinner they decided to have for the little girl._

_"Listen Pork-chop" the little girl groaned at the nick name Daryl gave her making him smirk, "the key is yah have to be quiet, so quiet that the deer can't hear yah" he crouched down next to the girl and smiled as she huffed and puffed and helped her support the shot gun._

_They waited to about five minutes before finally a deer came in there path._

_"UNCL-" she started but he quickly shushed her._

_"Remember quiet" he whispered while she slowly nodded._

_"now go an aim yah gun" she did with shaky arms._

_"Aim" he helped her adjust and tapped her finger on the trigger to indicate it was okay to shoot._

_And she did, and the deer it went down._

_'OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" She yelled her thick dark brown hair going everywhere._

_"You sure did" he said walking over to it, "a kill shot too" _

_"I'm gonna give you a run for your money uncle D!" she teased Daryl just rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah yeah go tell Merle an your mamma ta come give me a hand will yah?"_

_He turned to start on the deer when he felt a heavy weight on his hip, he looked down and saw that Riley was huggin him tight._

_"Thank you so much Uncle D, this is the best birthday ever I love you!" she squealed before running towards the house screaming "MAMMA MAMMA!"_

_"KNOCK BEFORE YAH JUS WALK IN!" a smiling Daryl yelled out at her._

_"Damn kid" he muttered turning back to his work._

* * *

Everyone was dead, well everyone but the Governor of course shot down every single "soldier" all except Karen (who really got under my skin if you ask me) a fella named Rick Grimes informed us before rushing us onto a bus were we get to a brand new home a prison! Yay!

is sleeping on me and all his snoring is giving me a headache, were on a bus and it seems like everyone's crying. Everyone but the tiny group and her of course she didn't know anybody and really wasn't all that shocked to begin with.

She looked around and couldn't take her eye's off this one guy, he looked just like Uncle D well older of course and he looked i don't know not uncomfortable Or not as much as Uncle D did? It couldn't be him nah Daryl's dead, hes dead right? No that was him! Ugh she really wasn't sure. His seat was empty so she decided to chance it, she slowly knocked off of her and walked over sitting next to him, he immediately tensed up and she couldn't help but notice how Rick stopped talking to Karen to watch closely.

"Hello" I said as sweetly as i could smiling up at him, he was a lot taller then me he just glanced my way and barely nodded.

"Cool crossbow" it was just like Uncle D's. She could feel her excitement growing it really looked like him and he even acted a bit like him too! What confirmed that it really was him was when he started chewing on his thumbnail, uncle D always did that when he was uncomfortable.

"You know what I could really go for" she started waiting for his reply but of course, nothing but his eyebrow did raise,"something like pig or i don't know a pork-chop" she sent him a wicked grin and it widened when his eye's start to grow wide and a small flash of a smile go across his face.

"Well i'll be damned" he said that voice that she missed so much and thought she would never hear again sounded like music to her ears.

"Hey uncle D" she said slapping his shoulder, "long time no see huh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two sorry for the long wait! (btw i know my writing isn't that strong so im sorry if there are a few mistakes im hoping through this story i will grow as a writer because i have tons of ideas im just not that amazing at executing them!)**

* * *

The prison was dark,cold and wet. _This is were people come to die _she thought laying in her damp cell, this would most likely be her last resting place her last "home" if you could even call it that. She often had these thoughts when she tried (and failed) to sleep, it never came easy but sense the world ended she was lucky to get more then 3 hours a night she smiled in the darkness at the memory of Daryl reading her bedtime story's when her mom was to distracted with Merle too, coaxing her well more like begging her to lie down and go to sleep until he got fed up and got the guts from that day's kill and threatened to spill them all over her bed unless she "lied her sorry ass down". They didn't get a chance to talk all night, Rick pulling him away before they could on the bus and keeping him busy all night long. At "bedtime" as a pretty lady with silver hair and big blue eye's put it she was put in a cell with rick's kid who seemed nice enough if he would get that stick out of his ass.

Hushed voices outside her cell intertwined her thoughts, as quietly as she could she got up and crept to the opening of her cell with only the darkness covering her. She saw Daryl and Carol speaking leaning so close together it looked almost intimate, it didn't even look like they noticed that if they moved there head a little bit to the right there mouths would interlock.

"I'm glad you're home and safe"she whispered not looking him in the eyes, it was cute Riley thought how she started to turn pink.

"yeah" daryl grunted looking away,"me too" oh god he was so awkward it was almost painful.

Rolling her eyes Riley turned to climb into bed when she heard her name.

"So that young girl Riley I think her name was, did you know her before the world ended?" an obviously curious carol asked.

"Yeah, didn't even recognize her hadn't seen her sense she was 8 years old" he paused almost as if he was deep in thought," How'd yah figure i knew 'er?"

"Well she blew off anyone who seemed to have a comforting word to say to her and had a very Daryl like scowl on her face I figured she had to be blood"riley could feel her face heating up and saw Daryl's did too her mom often teased her about that scowl she seemed to permanently wear on her face commenting how it reminded her of Daryl, she never really believed her though.

"Plus," she continued " the way you kept glancing and staring at her i figured you new her or you had some creepy crush on her and if that's the case then you're freakier then i thought Dixon" she teased some more nudging his shoulder.

"Your sick women" he said rolling his eyes and fighting a smile.

"So what's the story?" she asked. Daryl sighed and rubbed his five oclock shadow.

"The story? The story is her ma was the only girl Merle actually took time to love, hell they lived with us for 4 years he even managed to stay clean half of tha time, her ma she was a good mamma not sayin she wasn't but she often put more time into Merle then her own daughter so the little shit often sought me out as her buddy and I guess she grew on me" he shrugged like it was no big deal but it was true Riley loved her mom but when she had a boyfriend she piratically ignored her and Daryl was often the only person she had.

"What happened with her mother and Merle?"

"She got a job offer in Houston, may have been with a Dixon but she was one smart lady never graduated highschool but still got a job offer were she made 75,000 a year" Carol whispered shaking her head

"She took it i'm guessing?"

"Wasn't gonna but like I said Merle only stayed clean half of tha time they was together, one night he came home so high off shit almost hit her, me and porkchop were on a hauntin trip together not that I we caught anything with her loud ass but the next day she was all packed up piratically dragged er to the car and left, yesterday was the first time i saw her sense" Riley winced at the memory being torn from the truck, Daryl screaming his head off her mom telling her to shut up and stop crying hands down the worse day of her life, well her normal life.

"What yah smilin for?" Dary asked confused but it was true Carol looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's just, you have a nickname for her"

"What tha hell yah talking about women?" he was obviously confused and Riley had to stifle a laugh herself.

"You called her porkchop!" Carol said finally letting out a giggle.

"She was a chubby little kid reminded me of a porkchop" he said shrugging.

"Was not" Riley whispered before she could stop herself, luckily they didn't seem to notice.

"You're horrible!" Carol said laughing harder.

"Nah she was a cute kid" they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Carol stood.

"I'm heading to bed, you should too its been a hard day goodnight Daryl" he grumbled a night and watched her leave maybe watching for a second to long before he turned towards her cell and smirked she felt her heart stop.

'Yah can come out now yah noisy ass"

shit.


End file.
